California, rest in peace
by Double-A-B
Summary: A collection of various one-shots and drabbles that contain friendship, romance, or both for any pairing. Current pairing: Bade.
1. Secret Love

**Author's note: This is just a collection of one-shots and drabbles that I decided to write. Each one will either be friendship, romance, or both with any shipping. Ones I ship, ones I don't, it will just be various.**

**The first one is a ship that I don't support, but I think would be interesting to see on the show. The shipping: Bat. Please review and tell me if I did or did not give the shipping a good writing. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Victorious_ nor do I own 'Dani California' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers (the title comes from a line in the song).**

* * *

><p>She can't like him. She shouldn't like him. She doesn't like him . . . right?<p>

Who is she kidding? Every girl has their eyes set on him, and she's no exception. I mean, who wouldn't want him to themselves? That fluffy, black hair. Those wonderful eyes. And that body. Shivers go down her spine when she sees him. Yet, she knows it's not meant to be.

He would never want her. Her mind is full of unicorns, rainbows, and leprechauns, but that doesn't mean that a storm cloud doesn't occasionally come and rain on her parade. He could have any girl he wanted. That pain is even more terrible because that girl, the one who's his and his alone. She's her best friend. And if they weren't together, he would probably have her other best friend. She can't hate them, but, sometimes she feels like she does. That feeling is what she hates.

She thinks she sees him looking at her and her only. She just passes it off as her imagination. But she wishes, everytime 11:11 comes on the clock, she wishes that her happy ending will happen. And he's her prince charming.

*7 is their lucky number*

He shouldn't like her. He has a girlfriend. Plus, said girlfriend and other girl are friends. _Best_ friends. He doesn't want to be the cause of ruining what they have. But, he can't help what love does.

When he first saw her, he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. Her red hair also caught his attention. Her personality only helped him fall harder. But, then, he made a mistake.

'Don't assume things' is what he was told by his parents. But, of course, he doesn't listen. He _assumes_ that his best friend and her are dating. He _assumes_ that the songs he writes are for her. Maybe they are, maybe they're not. But assumptions is what made him ask her best friend out (he'd be lying if he didn't say he liked her as well).

The three years that they have together is full of love. He does love her, but he also loves _her. _Besides, he's pretty sure that other guys (specifially a ventriloquist and a musician) will have her. When she showed up with him, he felt pain sting him, and he laughed when another girl sprayed cheese on him (but he also felt anger when it got on her). But he has to remember he already loves another . . . right?

There will be other, more deserving guys for her. They'd treat her right, like she should be. But, whether as a friend or lover, if they try anything, he will kick their asses. He'll always be by her side and he doesn't want to leave.

*Guess 7 isn't the lucky number it's made to be*


	2. Time Goes On

**Author's note: I present to you my attempt at Cade friendship.**

* * *

><p>The first day they meet, they're both 5 years old. The neighborhood park is filled with drooling boys and girls. While they just play with toys and old, creaky swingsets that will break, one brunette is making a sand castle. After she puts the finishing touches on it, she places her Barbie, who has black hair and is in a blue dress, and her Kent, who's hair also turned black and wears a black shirt and blue pants (she's very artistic in that she doesn't want plastic, perfect dolls. She wants them to break like their supposed to and look like how she wants them to) on top of the castle. Satisfied, she grabs her shovel to destroy it then start over.<p>

Right as she grabs it, another brunette comes up to her, skipping while she does so.

"Hi!" this girl says to her in a high, cheery voice. The other one looks up to her, then looks back to do what she was doing. The cheery one pouts then says, "I said hi!"

"Hi," the one who just wants to destroy a castle says in a monotone voice.

"I'm Caterna, but you can call me Cat," the cheery one says, "I like your castle. It makes me think of fairy tales. One time, I had a dream about a fairy tale. It was like Pooter Pon and Tinklebell or something. It's about dis-"

"I'm Jadelyn, but never call me that. Now go away."

"-just stay young forever. I'd like dat! Be a kid all da time, it'd be awesome! . . . Why should I go away?"

Jade looks at Cat with a confused look and says, "Because I'm trying to destroy dis castle with my shovel, but a certain girl who talks fatter than a 5 year old should keeps indarupting me!" Cat looks back at Jade with the same confused look she was given.

" . . . If I can't call you Ja-Ja-Jaladin, what can I call you?"

"Jade. Just Jade."

"Okay, Just Jade!" Cat says happily, "Why do you wanna get rid of da castle?"

"To start a new one."

"Well start a new one, but don't get rid of dis one."

"I need sand."

"There's sand everywhere! We can make it rain sand! Watch!"

"I wouldn't do dat."

Cat ignores her and throws the sand up. Just then, wind throws the sand right back at her. She screams, but Jade puts on a little smirk.

"I told you," Jade says in a sing-song voice. Cat looks like she's about to cry. She runs to the bench and grabs a coloring book and a pack of Crayolas. She runs back to Jade and sits criss-crossed, finding a page and trying to color it.

"Why do you have dat?" Jade asks.

"Coloring makes me feel better," Cat says, sniffling a bit between each word. She looks at her picture to see two mermaids together, lying on a rock. She looks in her box, then throws it on the ground to let all the crayons out.

"Where is it?" Cat whines, "Where?"

"Where's what?" Jade asks.

"My red crayon. I need it now!"

Jade shakes her head a bit, then pulls out a red crayon from her pocket.

"Hey," Jade says to Cat, who's still searching the ground. A bit louder, she says, "Hey!" Cat turns her head to see Jade handing her a red crayon. Jade shakes her head 'yes' before Cat even asks. Cat takes the crayon and starts coloring the hair of one of the mermaids.

"Tank you," she says, a smile now on her face. Jade smiles a bit back, then frowns in confusion when she sees what Cat is coloring.

"You're coloring the hair red?"

"Yeah!" Cat says happily, "Red's my favorite color. Red cupcakes are my favorite treat, too. Do you want to color?"

Jade turns her head and looks at her castle, still standing proudly. She turns back to Cat and says, "Sure." She pulls out all her crayons from her pocket, but one is missing.

"Do you have black?" Jade asks.

"Black? Cat asks, "Yeah, here ya go."

Jade swipes the crayon from her and begins coloring the other mermaid's hair black. Cat sees this and opens her mouth, but Jade is already answering.

"If you can color your mermaid's hair red, I can color mine black."

Cat accepts this and the two just keep coloring. When they're both called by their moms, both mermaid's hair is colored perfectly with no color outside the lines.

"This was the most fun day I've ever had!" Cat screams with excitement.

"All we did was talk about sand castles and fairytales and color mermaids' hair." Jade says.

"It was still fun! It was nice to meet you!"

Jade's blank face turns to a smile and says, "It was nice meeting you to. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Cat frowns and says, "Actually, we're moving tomorrow."

Jade frowns as well and says, "Oh."

"But, my mom did say we'd move back in a couple of years," Cat smiles after sayng that, "Maybe we'll see each oder den."

Jade smiles as well and says, "Maybe." She looks at the picture of the mermaids, then tears it in half. She gives the one with black hair to Cat, the redhead one for herself.

"To remember each oder," Jade says.

"Yeah. Oh! You're crayon!"

"Keep it. Anoder ding to remember me by. I'll give you your-"

"You keep it."

Jade frowns, then grins and says, ". . . dank you."

They both hear their moms saying their names again and both turn to leave. They turn their heads to look back a bit before heading strainght on. In their respective cars, they both look at their pictures and crayons. Cat looks at her red crayon and black haired mermaid, Jade looks at her black crayon and red haired mermaid. And they both hope that they'll see each other again.

* * *

><p>"That was about 11 or 12 years ago."<p>

They're both sitting on the swings as the Saturday night goes on around them, Cat's hair now red, Jade's now black. Just like the crayons they gave each other.

"Yeah, it was nice when I moved back," Cat says.

"Yep." Jade says. Quietness sneaks in for about five more minutes before Jade speaks again, "I missed you while were gone."

Cat, who was swinging away after it got quiet, said, "I missed you to-WOAH!"

Jade runs to a fallen Cat and says, "Cat! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cat says, with harm showing a bit when she speaks. Jade grabs her by her arm and lifts her up like it was nothing at all.

"Thank you, Jaladin," Cat says, giggling a bit afterwards.

Jade stares at her with an annoyed looks, but then smiles and says, "Your welcome, Caterna." They both laugh a bit and Jade says, "You know when you said it'd be awesome to be young forever?"

Cat looks her and says, "Uh, yeah! Now I do!"

"Well," Jade says, "I wish it was like that."

"Me too."

Quietness sneaks in again, but it's only for 15 seconds when Jade says, "Wanna go to my house and watch Peter Pan?"

"Yay!" Cat shouts, skipping away to Jade's house. Jade smiles then walks behind her, following her all the way there.

Ironically, if time never went on, they would have probably never seen each other again. But it did go on, and now the two best friends can't be seperated.


	3. Tumblers

**Author's Note: This is a little Tandre poem I made up. Please tell me how you feel about.**

* * *

><p>Tumblers move through numbers. Locker doors open.<p>

Books fall out, teens are distracted, and homework ends up stolen.

He, however, does not have tumblers, but instead his piano keys.

And when his locker opened, something was stolen from me.

Maybe we should trade lockers, for his is better than mine.

And of the two of us, it is actually he who 'Makes It Shine.'

She just stands there with her brown hair, and sometimes I wish on the stars

Upon her locker door that shine so close but seem so far.

Her presence is magnetic and I'm just in the background

She is the beauty on the stage while I just make the sounds.

As I play the keys on my locker, I also keep something away

A secret that is with me only and that's how it should stay.

They are best friends who fell in love, and it seems so cliché

But the lockers will open, the secret will be out, and they'll be together

Someday.


	4. Christmas Puzzle

**Since it's Christmas time, I thought why not do a Christmas one? It kinda came out a bit corny, but overall I like it. I hope you do too. For Christmas, I give a Bade fic.**

* * *

><p>Why does she hate it when Christmas is mentioned before December? Because Christmas <em>belongs <em>in December. The two fit each other like puzzle pieces, so mentioning Christmas before December is like trying to put two pieces that don't fit together with each other (then again, people have said this about her and him).

Maybe that's why she hates it so much. Or maybe it's because Santa shouldn't appear on Halloween. She doesn't know exactly why, but she at least has a feeling about it.

He doesn't mind when it's mentioned. Hey, it's a great holiday to be the last. Giving gifts, shiny decorations, it's like a more awesome (awesomer? whatever.) version of Halloween (though more expensive. Expensiver? He's not dumb, but he might have to study English just a bit more). All holiday's are great, but this day feels magical (it must be the tradition they have together).

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago<em>

_"Beck! Jade is here!"_

_He immedietly got up from his bed and ran to the door. He shouldn't be that excited to get the door for a girl, but he's past the cootie stage. Besides, he's always thought of Jade as a prettier guy (though she'd kick him in his private parts if he said that out loud, even if he said pretty). Jade's already beat him to the punch, though. Literally, she punched (not kicked, but punched) his door open._

_'I thought she was tough when she beat Robbie with his puppet-thing,' he thinks to himself._

_"Hello, Mr West," Beck's mom says happily. (A bit too happily if you ask Jade) "It's so nice you're letting Jade spend the night here."_

_"Yes, well," Mr. West starts, "I have a business meeting, so I can't make it for Christmas."_

_'He doesn't seem to care,' Beck thinks._

_"Well, we're happy to have Jade here. Beck is especially."_

_"Mom!" he shouts._

_"Oh! Sorry, honey! I didn't see you there. This is Jade's dad, Mr. West."_

_Beck's been taught to shake people's hand when he meets them, but he's also heard of stranger danger. This man would definitely fall into 'stranger' section. As he pulls out his hand to shake his, the man does the same. He notices that they're big and rough. He's glad the man lets go after only two shakes._

_"Nice to meet you, son," (Son? He's not his dad, and Beck is glad he isn't) "Well, I don't want to be late. I'll see you later."_

_"Bye, Mr. West!" Beck's mom calls out. After she shuts the door, Jade immedietly heads up stairs to Beck's room, with him folllowing close behind. After dropping her Mortal Kombat bag ('too young to play' her foot. Scorpion is awesome), she looks at him._

_"So," she asks, not actually caring._

_"Uh, yep," he replies back, "This is my room. Why aren't you at Cat's?"_

_"Her family went to Hawaii for Christmas."_

_"Ha-what-ii?"_

_"Hawaii. Da island state."_

_"I know that. I just have a hard time speaking it. So, Hawaii? For Christmas?"_

_"I don't know why eipher."_

_"Haha, you said eipher, like how you say f in fat."_

_She gave him her unique stare, and he looked back scared._

_"I-I didn't call you fat," he was saying in a shaky tone, "I was just-ju-Mom!"_

_He ran downstairs with her close behind him. This was the first time he actually felt scared (okay, second after meeting her dad). The two ran through all of the house, and every creature was stirring (thank God not a single mouse). The chase ended after Beck's mom was stuck between them, trying to calm them down while Jade is shouting and Beck is screaming._

_"Calm down you two! Now, what happened?"_

_"He called me fat!" Jade screamed._

_"Did not! I was only saying that how you said either sounds like the 'f' noise in fat!"_

_"I'll gife you an F noise!"_

_"Jade! Now, Beck tell her you're sorry."_

_"But-"_

_"Honey," Beck's mom whispered, "if you want to get through this night, you're going have to say sorry."_

_Beck switched between looking at his mom and Jade and realized she was right. Jade would probably get scissors and cut up his comic books (maybe even his arm) if he didn't apologize._

_"Jade, I'm sorry."_

_"You should be."_

_"Now, Jade, apologize to Beck."_

_"But, Mrs. Oli-"_

_"Jade."_

_"But he-_

_"Jade!"_

_"Ugh fine. Beck, I'm sorry."_

_Beck put on a smile when she said that. For some strange reason, she was sure a blush was showing, so it was time to cover it up._

_"I'm sorry dat you're a weenie."_

_And the smile's gone._

_"Jadelyn!"_

_"Fine, I'll apologize if you don't call me dat."_

_"I'll keep calling you that until you apologize!"_

_". . . Fine. I'm sorry I chased you."_

_"Okay, then," he said, the smile appearing again._

_"And for cutting up your Spider Man and X-Men comic books."_

_"What!" he screamed. He ran upstairs to his room to make sure she didn't cut any others up._

_"Jadel-"_

_"I didn't really cut dem up," she said with a smug face against Mrs. Oliver's worried one, "But, I did smash your vase."_

_"What!" With that, Mrs. Oliver ran to the living room._

_"Adults are stupider dan de dink," she said, "Dink. Th-think. Either. Eider. Eipher. Why do I say the f noise for eipher but not others? Why am I rumbling? I'm becoming Cat."_

_After the two checked and found nothing ruined ('Dumbbutts' Jade thinks), they decide to all head to the living room to watch Christmas specials. With cookies and milk prepared and Beck's dad coming home from work (Jade's thinking he's lucky, but she's not for sure she likes it when her dad is at home), they all gather around the TV with "A Charlie Brown Christmas" on._

_"I dot Santa got cookies and milk." Jade said._

_"Yeah, but he's so fat, he probably needs oder people eating dem."_

_Jade laughs and Beck says, "You dot it was funny?"_

_"A bit, but mostly I laughed at how you said other. You said it like you were talking about a cow's udders."_

_Beck blushes and says, "Okay, I got dat. I just say some words better than oders."_

_She giggles a bit before saying, "Yeah, me too. So don't make fun of me and I won't make fun of you, okay?"_

_"Fine. Now, why do you have scissors all the time?"_

_"I like cutting things."_

_"More than you like me?"_

_Why does she keep blushing? He reminds her of Alladin. She hates Alladin. . . Okay, maybe not, but still. She doesn't wanna catch coodies (she thinks that Cat might have gotten some from Andre or Robbie). And she's heard that she can get them when she blushes in front of a boy, so this should not happen._

_"No way. I would marry scissors."_

_"But rocks beat scissors."_

_"And scissors cut paper, like your comic books."_

_"Don't cut them!"_

_"I won't if you give me a cookie."_

_"But, I only have two."_

_"And you can give me one."_

_"But-"_

_"Cookie or comic books. You choose."_

_". . . Fine. Here."_

_"Danks. Now let's watch this ding."_

_Beck agrees and they see the part where Charlie Brown says he's 'killed' his tree. While the Oliver's 'aww' a bit at this. Miss West just laughs at it._

_"Why are you laughing?" Beck asks her._

_"It's funny."_

_And while she's giggling, Beck's thinking she's pretty weird (emphasis on 'weird' . . . and 'pretty')._

_When it's time for bed ('cause Santa knows when they're sleeping, which both think is actually kinda weird), Beck is on the floor while Jade's in his bed._

_"But, it's my bed!"_

_"But I'm the guest! Now get better blankets, it's too cold."_

_"Those are the only ones I have."_

_"Ugh, you Canadians!"_

_"Dat has nothing to do with dis! Now outta my bed!"_

_"No!"_

_"Fine, I'll sleep on the ground, which is cold too!"_

_She's wrapped in blankets (one of which is her own; you don't want to steal it from her) and he's in a sleeping bag, but both can't sleep. It's like Jack Frost purposely did this so Santa wouldn't show up. Beck is looking up at his ceiling when he thinks of something._

_"Hey, Jade."_

_". . ."_

_"Jade."_

_". . . "_

_"Oh, Jadelyn."_

_"Don't call me dat."_

_"Sorry. It's cold isn't it?"_

_"Danks, Captain Obvious."_

_"Look, whenever I'm cold, hugs make me warmer. So, I was wondering. . . "_

_She shoots up and blushes (thank goodness the lights are out). "We'll get cooties."_

_"Everyone has dem."_

_"But. . ."_

_"Do you wanna be cold? It's not like I want to." He feels like a bad boy saying it 'cause it's a lie. And lies are bad. But feeling like a seven-year old bad boy feels pretty sweet actually. But bad boys don't get scared of girls (maybe their dads, but not the actual girl) so he's gotta change that. While he's thinking this, she's thinking he actually makes a good point. And it's just to be warm (it's not like she has a warm feeling in her stomach when he brought it up or anything)._

_"Fine, but only tonight. For warmth."_

_He takes it and gets in his bed. He puts her arms around her and she does the same. Their eyes meet, and he smiles and says, "Good night, Jadelyn."_

_And she doesn't kick him off the bed after he says it_

* * *

><p>And so, their at Beck's house (or RV) with their friends (which Jade did not like doing initially, especially Vega when she came, but agreed to it) and they sit around watching the Charlie Brown special with cookies and milk.<p>

"Give me your cookie," Jade says.

"But, it's my last one." Beck says.

"Give. Me. The. Cookie."

"N. O."

"Beck, give the damn cookie or I swear-"

"Jade, I want-"

"-fucking beat you with a-

"-it. It's mine!"

"Hey, Schroeder and Lucy!" Andre says. "Let's just watch this."

"Schroeder was a musician like you, not an actor. Pay attention to the damn specials."

"That's what you two should be doing."

"Shut it, Vega!"

"Guys!" Cat says, "Let's just watch."

"Yeah, Mrs. Grunch." Rex says.

"You're in the bag now," Robbie says.

"Aw, man come on!"

After they all calmed down, they continued watching the Christmas specials until they were all asleep. And, like the first time, they're noses are touching, arms wrapped around each other, and smiles on they're faces, thinking Santa couldn't bring a better gift.


End file.
